


A Heart To Come Home To

by LadySeaSauvage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Looking for home, Looking for love, real estate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeaSauvage/pseuds/LadySeaSauvage
Summary: Jon Snow is looking for a calm place to come home to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekprincess 26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geekprincess+26).



> This is part of the Jonsa Gift exchange. Milestones was the theme. This is First Meeting. How Jon and Sansa meet. I thought this was going to be a one shot, but there is a bit more story here.

A Heart To Come Home To

 

Sansa Stark took the phone call. The man on the other end hesitated before he spoke.

“Hello, I…um… am looking to purchase an older home that needs to be restored. Kind of a fixer-upper.”

“You are interested in moving up north?” asked Sansa trying to get some more concrete information.

“I’m kind of interested in finding a calm place, a place I can work on.” 

“And you currently live in Kings Landing?”

“Kind of. Not really. I stay with my parents most of the time. I have to travel a lot with my job, so I live in hotels more or less.”

“We have plenty of older properties that we represent here in Wintertown and all the way up to The Gift. Winterfell Realty Associates pride ourselves in our selection of unique properties.”

“Yes, I was referred by a friend who relocated north. Brianne Tarth.”

“Oh yes, my sister worked with her. She found her a lovely home last year. In fact, my sister is currently working with Ms. Tarth to acquire an old armory to turn into a fencing academy.

“Ms. Stark, I have a tight schedule. Is there any chance that you could show me some properties? I will be out of the country for the next 2 or 3 weeks.”

“I can certainly make arrangements. Will the day after tomorrow suit?”

“Could we make it tomorrow? I’m already here in town visiting friends. Do you know the Tarleys?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. I usually like to give a days notice for the sellers to ready their property.”

“Actually, since I’m looking for something that will be a project, I don’t think condition will matter.”

“Well then, Mr….? I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name. And we’ve had such a long conversation. I’m terribly sorry.”

“Sorry, I didn’t actually introduce myself. I’m Jon Snow.”

“Certainly, Mr. Snow. I’ll be busy setting things up today. What time will be good for you tomorrow?”

“I’d like to get an early start. Does 10:00 am work for you?”

“Yes, that will be wonderful. Thank you for calling Winterfell Realty Associates.”

“I’ll be at your offices at 10:00, then. Thank you Ms. Stark. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow.”

“Yes. Thank you Mr. Snow.”

Sansa hung up the phone and literally screamed “Arya, oh my fucking gods where are you? Get over here! I just got off the phone with Jon fucking yes, Jon fucking Snow.”

“Yeah, how do you know that? I bet you just got pranked.”

“Because he said that he was friends with Brianne Tarth. Remember you told me that she was the fencing consultant on that gladiator or something movie.  And aren't you working with her right now to buy the old armory for her fencing academy? She referred him.”

“Yes, I am but that's beside the point. You are so shitting me. That can't be. This is the north. There's tons of people up here whose last name is Snow.”

“And are they all named Jon? Doubt that one.”

“Oh yeah. How many Jon fucking Snows are there? Google it.”

“I don't know how many Jon Snow's there are and I’m not going to google anything. It sounded like him. You know, that kind of husky... growly... sexy kind of voice.”

“All right Sansa, now you are imagining things. I bet you’ve never even seen his movies or TV show!”

“If you think I'm imagining things, then listen to this. He said he wanted to buy an old place that he could fix up. He said he travels a lot and needed a calm place.”

“I won't believe it till I see him.”

“You will tomorrow when he shows up to go looking at houses with me.”

“Then you better get your ass going and find some properties to show him. Maybe I should call him back. Ask him to be a little more specific and I’ll be the one showing him houses!”

“Oh no, you won't. This is mine. I took the call, I’m going to do the work and I get to take him to tour the properties.”

Sansa was on the computer and phone for the rest of the day. She looked through all of the properties they were representing and the MLS for the region. She was frustrated that she only came up with a handful of potentials. 

Lucky for her the unique properties were all represented by Winterfell Realty Associates. She found a loft in the warehouse district of Wintertown, an ancient homestead with major wooded acreage on the edge of Long Lake, about 50 miles north, a creepy windmill with a couple acres of pasture 30 miles away, and an decrepit log cabin in the middle of the Wolfswood just 10 miles out of town. 

She was sure from his vague description that he probably wouldn’t be interested in the loft, but it was located in the historic district where Brianne Tarth was looking to purchase. So it was worth a shot. 

She ran a search on the Tarleys. They lived on the edge of Wintertown in one of the newer suburbs that were springing up around the University of the Northlands. They must be affiliated with the school. Why else would people move north?

Sansa left her office after everyone else had gone for the day. Since she finished her MBA a year early, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. So she went back to her family home at Winterfell and worked with her father and sister in the family’s real estate business. Actually, she was grateful. She had rushed through her BA in History, but at 20 she felt too young to be a high school teacher. Of course, she then rushed through her MBA as if the added degree would give her more direction. Not really. Not yet anyway.

All evening, Sansa was mulling these things over in her head.  She was glad that everybody was out of the house for once, even the boys. Everyone had someplace to go except Sansa. She had a glass of wine with dinner and another as she sat at her computer scanning the MLS again. _Maybe if I watch his TV show, I can match his voice. I know what he looks like. What he looks like on TV in character, anyway._

Sansa signed into the family’s HBO To Go account and pulled up Jon Snow’s series. She didn’t really follow Path of Honor. It was a semi historical drama set in England and she hated when they got the history wrong. Her logical mind just refused to make that leap into fantasy. She didn’t like Lord of the Rings, either. Sansa cued up the latest episode and sat down on the couch with her third glass of wine.

 

 

She was standing in a huge drafty room. It was cold even though there was a roaring fire. She had her coat and gloves on, but she could still feel the bitter bone deep cold. Sansa looked down to rebutton her coat. There were no buttons, in fact she was wearing some sort of woolen and fluffy fur cape and a very heavy long dress that felt like leather armor. The dress itched where it caught her waist and down the front of her legs, even through the thick woolen stockings. She was definitely not wearing high heels.

The door at the far end of the room slammed open and a group of men in huge fur cloaks and similar leather armor strode into the room. This brought a strong gust of cold wind sweeping through, causing the candles to stutter. She watched the dark haired man at the front of the group stride assuredly toward her. He was frowning in the most handsome way. As he approached, she saw that his consternation was fading the closer he got to her. Sansa took in a deep breath as he knelt before her. 

“My Lady Sansa. I am most humbly at your service.” he said and lowered his head.

She watched in stunned silence as he turned his head slightly to look up at her through thick dark lashes. He winked as he took her hand in his. He kissed it and whispered “My love.” into the palm of her hand.

 

 

Sansa woke up disoriented. She looked around. She was stretched out on the couch and the TV was on the home screen. Clearly she had slept through the show. It was 2:00 am, so she clicked off the screen and went upstairs to bed.

 

 

Sansa was looking out of a window on an upper floor of some sort of stone tower. There were people sparring with longswords below in the training yard. She could hear the metal clash and scrape. The two men moved like dancers and the arc of their swords careening toward impact was mesmerizing.  Did they know she was watching? She hoped not. She leaned out to get a better view. As she did, her elbow knocked a loose stone from the ledge. She watched it fall in slow motion and land with a thud. The two men froze, then looked toward the sky expecting an attack.

“Oops, sorry.” she called down to them feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

The man with the dark hair turned toward the sound of her voice. He smiled.

“Why Lady Sansa, I didn’t know you were interested in our daily training.”

“Oh. Yes, of course. Everything that keeps us safe, I guess.”

“My Lady, I am always here to keep you safe.”

 

 

Sansa woke at the sound of her alarm. _What crazy dreams!_ She got herself together over a cup of Earl Grey that her mother had left in the teapot. After her shower, she did her makeup carefully. Too much blush or lip and Arya would accuse her of flirting. She could hear Arya upstairs and was determined to get out of the house before her. Sansa knew they were going to be driving around all day and walking each property, so she decided that a suit wasn’t the best idea. Instead she chose a pair of tan leather jodhpers and cream silk blouse. She grabbed a fuzzy wool sweater and her trainers just in case, to protect her new suede boots. She stuffed everything into a huge bag she used for her yoga mat and gym clothes. There were already four bottled waters at the bottom. She gave herself a once over in the hall mirror and walked out to her car.

It was 8:30 when she unlocked the main door to the office. She flicked on lights on the way to her office and set the pot to brew up some coffee. Sansa walked around straightening things before going back to her office to check addresses, contacts, lockbox keys and anything else she might need. It was only 8:45. A bit more than an hour until her celebrity client arrived. _Wouldn’t it be hysterical if it wasn’t THE Jon Snow. Arya will never let me live this down._

Sansa went back to her office. Curiosity was killing her. She googled Jon Snow and clicked images. Hundreds of them appeared instantly. Jon Snow in costume, in street clothes, publicity shots. _Ok, so if it’s actually him, I’ll know it._ She glanced at the clock. At 9:30 _,_ Arya walked into her office.

“I’m hanging with you until he comes. I’ve seen every episode of Path of Honor at least 4 times. I think I deserve at least a selfie, don’t you?”

“Since when are you a fan girl?”

“I’m a secret fan girl. Come on, any show with sword fights is my type of entertainment.”

“It’s about 10:00, he should be here.”

“He isn’t, so there. See, I told you that you got pranked. Probably by your crazy ex bae, Joffrey. Why is a ‘to die for’ celebrity going to want to buy a house up here? And a fixer upper at that. Come on Sansa.”

“I’m going to reserve judgement on that until I meet him.”

The minutes passed. 10:05, 10:10, 10:12....... At 10:24, the office door to Winterfell Realty Associates opened. By this time, they had migrated to the foyer in anticipation.

“This is quite the welcoming party. For me? asked Ned Stark. “Or are you waiting for the young man just parking his car?”

“The man parking the car, of course.” replied Sansa. “I have an appointment to show him some properties today.”

“Then Arya, you scatter.You both look like..... I don’t know what you look like but, it’s intimidating. You two look ready to pounce, that’s it, like girls waiting for an autograph from a movie star.”

“Dad,” started Arya “Autographs are out of style. Selfies are so much better.”

“Don’t you dare, Arya.” said her father with mock sternness.

“Then you know who he is?” asked Sansa.

“Of course, I watch Path of Honor every Sunday. Your mother and I wouldn’t miss it.”

As they were all talking, Jon Snow quietly walked in the door. He stood there waiting until Ned looked up. He stepped forward and extended his hand to Jon and shook it heartily.

“Nice to hear that you follow our show. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“I do, I do too.” added Arya extending her hand and energetically shaking Jon’s. “I love the sword fights. I’m a fencer.”

“Yes, I love the fight scenes. You’re working with Brianne on her fencing academy, am I correct?”

“Hi, I’m Sansa Stark. We spoke yesterday. I have some properties per your request. They range from from about 50 miles out of town on Long Lake to here in town.” She said in a very business like manner, hoping to get past any discussion about his show. She didn’t want to admit her lack of enthusiasm.

“Sounds like a day. Shall we get going, then. Do you mind if I drive?” asked Jon. “I love it up here.”

“Not at all. I’ll get my things and we can be on our way.”

Jon followed her down the hall and into her office. Sansa didn’t realize he was standing there as she turned with her iPad, purse and bag stuffed to the brim. Her bag caught on the desk corner and the contents began to cascade out. As she reached out, she lost her balance, falling awkwardly toward Jon. He caught her in his arms and held her for the longest 30 seconds of her life.

“Oops, sorry.” she said very flustered and embarrassed.

“I am always here to keep you safe.” he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House hunting up North. This is the beginning of looking at the first house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this gift for Jonsa Gift Exchange, I decided to continue. There is more to come.

Jon placed Sansa’s bag in the back of the Land Rover. Sansa settled in the passenger seat and watched Jon used the onboard nav system through his phone to get the route to Long Lake.

“What’s in your bag? Excuse me, that’s rude. It is quite heavy though.”

“Extras, water, sweaters, shoes, probably a couple power bars, you know stuff. I like to be ready, there aren’t any convenience stores as far north as we are going, you know.”

“Do you realize that we filmed up there at Long Lake? In the winter in fact.”

“No, not really..... actually, I only seen a couple of episodes. I feel a bit embarrassed.”

“Good, really good..... actually. Then you won’t confuse me, Jon, with Aegon, the character that I play. I think I like that.”

As they drove toward the farthest property, following the GPS prompts, Sansa took out her iPad. She stared at her general questionnaire rather that stare at him. He was definitely the man from her dream. _How embarrassing. Thank the gods, he said he doesn’t want me to confuse him with his character. There’s no chance of that. I haven’t got a clue. He’s a knight or lord, something medieval. Good enough. I can pull it off. I think._

“I do need to ask you a few questions. I did pull these properties up and if I knew more about what you had in mind, I’d be better able to find exactly what you want. So how many bathrooms?”

“More than one. Ok, at least two.”

“Number of bedrooms?”

“Um, two or more.”

“Brick, stone or wood?”

“Do you really have a list of questions like that? I don’t know, I never bought a house before. Sorry, I’m not trying to be rude.”

“The questions are designed to help the buyer create an image of what they are looking for in a home. I guess these aren’t helping or should I go on?”

“Wait, can I just tell you my vision? Old, with stone walls in places. Wood floors, stone floors, both. I want fireplaces in bedrooms, so I have to chop the wood. I want a place with its own sort of....... I’m not sure exactly how to explain it. A place with memories.”

“Each of these properties has a historical significance. Long Lake was the site of the Battle of Long Lake, where the Starks and the Umbers united to defeat Raymun Redbeard, The King Beyond the Wall.”

“That’s your family isn’t it? House Stark, The Kings of Winter. You live at Winterfell, don’t you? That is a place of memories, isn’t it?”

“Don’t get all carried away, we don’t live in a medieval castle or anything. It’s more of a manor house that has been added on to and changed over time.”

“Still, can you feel something there?”

“We do live within the ruins of the original Winterfell and my family has  cared for the land for generations. It feels like home. It’s the place where I feel the generations of generations of my family, like an unbroken circle.”

“I’d love to visit it sometime. Feel the history. Although, it won’t be the same. I’m not a Stark.”

“Consider yourself invited. Once you survive Sunday dinner with my parents and brothers and Arya, you’ll feel like one of the family.”

“Thank you, I’ll take you up on that invitation. Next time though. I have to leave tomorrow. We’re shooting in Bravos for about 3 weeks.” 

“Oh... so.... your...umm....plan, is to find someplace today or?”

“Actually, I don’t know. That’s the problem.” Jon frowned slightly and ran his hand through his hair before resting it on the console where Sansa had propped her elbow.

Jon had his eyes on the road, but every once and a while he glanced over at Sansa who was swiping through something on her iPad. She looked directly at him when she spoke. He noticed that her eyes traced his profile as if she was looking for the answer to her questions. 

Kings Road Highway was straight and he was sure he’d remember the turn to Long Lake. There weren’t that many exits. They continued their conversation as they made their way north.

“That’s what I should be trying to help you with. Trying to sort out your housing priorities. For example, is this going to be a vacation home, a second home.......”

“I don’t have the answer. I only have..... I guess this is going to sound foolish.”

“No, if it’s something you want, then it can’t be totally foolish. How about you tell me and if it’s too crazy, I’ll let you down easy.”

“All I want is...... it’s kind of simple, but I don’t know how to get it. I just want to have something to come home to. I don’t mean my family, I talking about being excited to come home, knowing that someone is waiting for me. I want a heart to come home to.”

“That’s not unreasonable. That’s doesn’t sound like a house though, that sounds like a special person or a dog.”

“And I don’t have either, so I figured, if I got a house, I could fill it.”

“You could do that, when you’re ready. You might be rushing into this. I think you should start small.”

They continued to follow the GPS, which guided them, finally to a left turn onto none other than Long Lake Road. They both shared a laugh at it’s originality. The continued to drive down the road until they came to a rusty iron gate attached to huge stone walls.

“This has to be it. Just turn into the drive and I’ll unlock the gate.”

Jon followed her directions and pulled in the driveway as Sansa rummaged in her purse for a ring of keys that she had attached to a giant carabiner clip. She jumped out and unlocked the padlock and pulled a big chain through the rusty gate. She stood there staring at it. 

“It isn’t going to open itself you know. I think we have to push.” Jon joked as he came around to her.

Sansa nervously began to think that the gate might not even open if there were a dozen people here to help push it. Jon put his hands on the gate at the center and gave it a shove. The rusty iron groaned, but didn’t move. He readjusted his stance and this time Sansa placed her hands beside his. They counted to three and pushed. The gate creaked like a pterodactyl and opened a bit.

“Alright, let’s make this a concerted effort. You stand here.” he said taking her by the shoulders and placing her directly in front of the gate. 

“Then, put one hand here and one hand here.” Jon directed and placed her hands firmly on either side.

Jon took a position directly behind her so that he was leaning over her and reached above her placing his hands just above hers. She was pleasantly surrounded by his warmth as he geared himself up to push the gate open. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It tickled. _Can he feel my heart jackhammering or is my head just going to explode?_  

“I’ll count ok.”

“Ok, ready.” she answered

“1, 2, 3, push.”

Jon pushed. Sansa pushed and the gate swung open. Sansa lurched forward slightly as the gate gave way more easily that she had expected. Jon’s arms quickly caught her around the waist and steadied her. Again, he held her for the longest 10 seconds it ever took anybody to regain their balance. Her heart was stammering as he held her by the waist.  _He has to feel that._

“Got you again.” He smirked into her ear. 

 _He must think I’m playing him. I hope not, Clearly, Jon Snow is as strong as his character. No, no, he’s not a knight. He’s an actor. Clearly, a very strong actor._  

“Just let me open this enough to get my Rover through. You can get back in. It’s cold up here.”

“You’re good at giving orders. Have you ever thought of directing?”

“Some day. After I finish Path of Honor and start to have a life.”

“Good answer. See you’re already beginning to open your mind to possibilities.”

Once Jon go back in, Sansa put her face into her iPad to hide her blush. She began to read the information on the house to him. He had asked for history and she was going to give it to him.

“Now, some info. The construction on this home began in 1892 and finished in 1902, probably due to short summers and harsh Northern winters. The property originally belonged to Jeor Mormont. He chose this spot because it is the southernmost point of the lake, therfore the last point to freeze. He built the house as a summer home for his family. He called it Night’s Watch, because somewhere centuries back, a member of his family was supposedly Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. You wanted history. The house was rarely used. The last owner was a Jorah Mormont who went bankrupt and the house was acquired by the Winterfell Northern Preservation Trust. It has 16 fireplaces, a dock for your boat and needs plenty of work.” Sansa continued as they drove up the road toward the house. 

They parked where the road ended and then had to walk a stone and dirt path to the house. The stone manor loomed before them, two stories high. There was a set of elaborately carved wooden double doors set into a stone lintel. Sansa guessed that it was designed to look centuries older then it really was.

“So much for starting small.”

“We drove all this way. We can at least have a look around. I’m sure it’s not  going to be snapped up. It has been on the market for years.”

Sansa got out the carabiner clip of keys again and looked for the labeled door key. They approached the ancient looking wooden door together.

“See the bear, that’s the sigil of House Mormont, correct? I love my history as well.”

“I wonder if this door was brought from Bear Island? Would you like to open the door? she asked and handed Jon the key.

“You just want me to do all the work?”

“No, I like to let people open doors to a house that might be theirs.”

Jon unlocked the door and pushed both doors open. They both hesitated. It smelled old and moldy. Obviously nobody had visited in years.

“I can tell you right now, this isn’t going to be the house. I like your idea of starting small. But, I’d still like to look around, if that’s ok?”

“Sure, we’re here. I just don’t know how we’re going to see inside here. It’s so dark.”

“Wait, I’ve got that covered. I have flashlights. We kept losing power shooting up here and going to total black. So we all started carrying around flashlights as a joke. Let me get them for us.” 

Sansa stood in the doorway of the main foyer. They should at least look at the great hall and count some of the fireplaces. She didn’t plan on going upstairs and maybe falling through some old floorboards. Jon returned smiling and handed her a big camping style flashlight. They both looked at each other and laughed, unsure of what to do next. They flicked on their flashlights and started to scan them around the foyer looking for an entrance to the Great Hall. Jon’s flashlight illuminated a dark archway. He turned to Sansa.

“Ok, here we go. Now we can investigate this place like Mulder and Scully. I’ll be Mulder. Will you do me the honor of being my Scully?” he asked and held his hand out to her.


End file.
